


Back chat

by spietataninfetta



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "-Oh, Ben. Sei meraviglioso.- Roger non può evitare il commento a voce alta quando si ritrova di fronte quella delizia per gli occhi di nome Ben Hardy.Il ragazzo in completo da “Rogerina” sul set di “I Want To Break Free” sfoggia un piccolo e compiaciuto sorrisetto per il complimento, rendendo se possibile ancora più bello e meraviglioso quel viso dolce.Il biondino porta così bene la parrucca con tanto di fiocchetti neri, i boccoli morbidi color miele accarezzano il viso da bambolina e di certo quella parrucca è di una qualità ben superiore di quella che ai tempi Freddie gli aveva ficcato in testa.A Roger venne quasi l’impulso di spostare quella ciocca che scivola dalla spalla di Ben.Il trucco è perfetto, la pelle bianca imbellettata appena sulle guance tonde, colorate di un rosa acceso come le labbra lucide di rossetto. Le ciglia finte completano il quadro."| Old Queen x BoRhap Boys | | Roger Taylor x Ben Hardy |





	1. You burn all my energy

|Old Queen x BoRhap Boys|  
| Roger Taylor x Ben Hardy|

 

 

“You burn all my energy”  
-  


-Oh, Ben. Sei meraviglioso.- Roger non può evitare il commento a voce alta quando si ritrova di fronte quella delizia per gli occhi di nome Ben Hardy.  
Il ragazzo in completo da “Rogerina” sul set di “I Want To Break Free” sfoggia un piccolo e compiaciuto sorrisetto per il complimento, rendendo se possibile ancora più bello e meraviglioso quel viso dolce.  
Il biondino porta così bene la parrucca con tanto di fiocchetti neri, i boccoli morbidi color miele accarezzano il viso da bambolina e di certo quella parrucca è di una qualità ben superiore di quella che ai tempi Freddie gli aveva ficcato in testa.  
A Roger venne quasi l’impulso di spostare quella ciocca che scivola dalla spalla di Ben.  
Il trucco è perfetto, la pelle bianca imbellettata appena sulle guance tonde, colorate di un rosa acceso come le labbra lucide di rossetto. Le ciglia finte completano il quadro.  
Il fatto di trovare estremamente attraente un ragazzo di ventotto anni che interpreta la sua versione più giovane vestito da scolaretta sul set del film sulla vita dei Queen riesce a rendere il tutto ancora più… interessante.

Ben continua a fissarlo con quell’aria innocente che ancora in quel momento Roger non riesce a pensare che il ragazzo possa avere.  
Una bellezza così disarmante e un corpo da favola certamente avrebbero fatto gonfiare l’ego a qualunque altro ragazzo della sua età. Ma non a Benjamin.  
Il giovane mantiene costantemente quello sguardo ingenuo e umano che molti non avrebbero mai avuto e che a Roger piace da impazzire.  
Specchiarsi in quei meravigliosi occhioni azzurri imbellettati dall’ombretto e adornati dalle ciglia finte che accentuano il candore di quella pelle liscia…  
Roger si sente abbastanza sporco nell’immaginare qualcosa che vada ben oltre il semplice scambio di complimenti tra di loro. Si rende conto di essersi quasi del tutto fermato di fronte al ragazzo, ricordandosi in un secondo tempo che effettivamente tiene in mano il caffè che si era offerto di andare a prendergli. Non aveva resistito all’idea di farlo sorridere ancora, perciò quando lui e Brian erano arrivati sul set, l’impulso di flirtare con il ragazzino e di farlo arrossire era stato impossibile da trattenere.  
-Sei troppo gentile- risponde alla fine il più giovane.  
Roger non riesce a capire se sia davvero lui a essere così educato e candido o forse l’essersi calato nella parte di una ragazzina lo rende ancora più dolce. Il batterista allunga il caffè ed ecco quel sorriso adorabile che ricompare sul viso di Ben.  
Da mangiare di baci.  
-Sei tu che sei delizioso- risponde calmo Roger, per rincarare la dose.  
Sente un tuffo al cuore quando Ben si lascia andare anche a una piccola risata. Il batterista sente la bocca asciugarsi e i palmi delle mani prudergli dall’impulso di pizzicargli appena quelle guanciotte dolci, per farlo ancora e ancora sogghignare in quella maniera.  
Ma riesce a dissimulare il tutto con un ghigno sfrontato, uno di quelli che fanno impazzire molte persone. E a quanto pare anche Ben.  
-E per la cronaca, porti molto meglio di me la gonna. Insomma, guarda che gambe stupende!- L’ultimo commento gli sfugge senza il reale intento di dirglielo. Certamente non vuole farsi notare a mangiarsi con gli occhi quelle cosce tornite e muscolose, ma la gonna fin troppo corta lascia poco all’immaginazione.  
Ma quel pensiero gli scivola così, senza pensarci, e per un breve istante Ben sgrana gli occhi così tanto da spaventare quasi Roger stesso.  
Il più giovane stringe la bocca come se stesse trattenendo il respiro e le sue guance si colorano di un rosa vivo.  
Roger dovrebbe sentirsi in dovere di smetterla di metterlo in imbarazzo con quei complimenti forse non richiesti, ma la tentazione di spingersi leggermente più in la, senza risultare patetico e disperato, è così forte che continua delicatamente a fargli complimenti.  
-Le mie non erano così belle. Erano secche. Tu hai un fisico meraviglioso- sghignazza, quando Ben comincia a sprofondare sempre di più nell’imbarazzo più totale.  
Come può un ragazzo spudoratamente attraente e avvenente come Benjamin avere questo lato sensibile e timido? Come può arrossire come una ragazzina?  
Roger allora ride leggermente più forte, una risata decisamente meno languida del ghigno che gli campeggia ancora sul viso, e forse così Ben riesce a rilassarsi. Di poco ma ci riesce.  
-N-non è assolutamente vero, Rog. Cazzo, eri davvero qualcosa di stupendo da giovane- risponde Ben.  
Roger nota come si mordicchia piano e quasi sovrappensiero il labbro inferiore, come se si fosse pentito di aver detto effettivamente quello che ha appena detto.  
Il batterista alza un sopracciglio. -Oh. Tu credi?-  
-Abbastanza. Insomma. Eri davvero attraente negli anni Settanta.-  
Se potesse, Roger alzerebbe ancora di più il sopracciglio, facendo sghignazzare piano Ben.  
Oh, ragazzino.  
Vuole flirtare adesso? Roger è leggermente confuso, ma assolutamente intenzionato a proseguire quello scambio di battute.  
-Ero?- sussurra, abbassando appena le palpebre e avvicinandosi di un passo a Ben.  
Il ragazzo, se potesse, si morderebbe a sangue quel labbro, rendendolo gonfio e rosa.  
Deliziosa l’idea di passarci il pollice sopra e baciarlo fino a far tremare il suo corpo tra le braccia.  
-Beh, adesso… sei qualcosa di più…- E il più giovane comincia a gesticolare preso dall’imbarazzo, diventando d’improvviso goffo e impacciato. -Più… maturo.- L’ultimo aggettivo lo lascia andare con un sorriso più languido.  
Roger allora ridacchia. Non può che sentirsi lusingato del modo in cui il ragazzo lo sta fissando, con gli occhi leggermente lucidi e forse non se ne accorge, ma si arrotola una ciocca della parrucca sul dito.  
Cazzo.  
-Mi stai dando del vecchio, Benny boy?- domanda il batterista con voce leggermente più roca, fingendo o quasi di flirtare spudoratamente con lui, facendo sia sghignazzare divertito che arrossire vigorosamente Ben.  
Il ragazzo tentenna, continua ad arrotolarsi quella ciocca finta sul dito e alla fine tira le labbra in un sorrisetto furbo.  
-Assolutamente no. Anzi…- Il finale lo lascia in sospeso perché ben presto un’addetta ai lavori lo chiama gesticolando affrettata.  
Ben gira il viso oltre la propria spalla, facendo ondeggiare la parrucca e quando ritorna a fissare il più vecchio, ha un adorabile broncio dipinto sulle labbra.  
Roger allora apre le braccia in segno di resa. -Va bene, basta importunarti, ti ho anche dato fin troppo fastidio, Benny. Vai e stai attento a non far girare la testa anche a qualcun altro qui dentro.-

Roger va a sedersi, gettando uno sguardo veloce al set completo della scena e al resto del cast in costume. Di certo non riesce ancora del tutto ad abituarsi a rivedere qualcosa che ha vissuto in prima persona. È ancora molto strano osservare Rami nei panni di Fred o anche solo avere attorno Joe, con la strabiliante somiglianza che il ragazzo ha con John. E di certo osservarli in “drag” è qualcosa che il suo cervello fatica ancora a registrare.  
Ma manca Gwil all’appello.  
E anche Brian.  
Roger però continua a tenere d’occhio il suo giovane alter ego. Non smetterebbe mai di gustarselo in silenzio, ma la parte più razionale di sé lo porta a pensarsi come un vecchio bavoso che anela soltanto la verginità di qualche ragazzino indifeso.  
Eppure trova molto difficile non lasciare che lo sguardo caschi continuamente su quelle gambe stupende, o sul viso meraviglioso che reclama solo carezze e baci.  
Ben gli regala un ultimo e fugace sguardo oltre la propria spalla, e Roger gli risponde con un cenno con la testa, e quel piccolo scambio di sguardi gli riscalda brevemente il cuore.  
Sta diventando sentimentale. Forse qualche anno prima sarebbe saltato addosso a quel ragazzino senza farsi molti problemi, ma di certo arrivato alla sua età le cose belle se le vuole gustare piano, e certamente Ben non sarebbe stato qualcosa da buttar via l’istante dopo averlo usato.  
I suoi pensieri vengono interrotti dall’arrivo di Gwilim sul set, trafelato e con la truccatrice al fianco, la quale si mostra assolutamente infastidita dal fatto che la sua vestaglia sia stropicciata e che sia costretta a coprire urgentemente un evidente succhiotto sul lungo collo del giovane.  
Roger sghignazza, girandosi quando al suo fianco compare Brian con un evidente sorriso soddisfatto stampato sul viso.  
Il batterista si sente leggermente sollevato di non essere l’unico dei due a volersi lasciar andare con quei bellissimi ragazzi.

Tutto sommato le riprese vanno abbastanza lisce, i ragazzi si divertono e Brian è in visibilio.  
Sta andando tutto molto bene, Roger deve ammetterlo.  
Ma poi qualcosa lo incuriosisce. Impossibile non cercare il suo ragazzino tra il resto del cast e del personale sul set. In quella pausa tra una ripresa e l’altra pensa che sarebbe potuto andare ancora a punzecchiare un pochino il biondino. Ma si ferma quando lo vede discutere animatamente con Gwil. Una scena abbastanza comica, dati i loro costumi se non fosse che Ben sembra alquanto agitato e con lo sguardo sull’orlo di una crisi di pianto.  
Roger vede Gwil cercare di tranquillizzare il più piccolo, ma quest’ultimo dopo uno scambio di battute con il collega, esce dal set quasi di corsa.  
Roger dovrebbe fregarsene. Dovrebbe lasciargli i suoi spazi e di certo non dovrebbe importargli di sapere che cosa sia successo.  
Ma non ascolta mai il buon senso. Non ascolta mai Brian, perché dovrebbe ascoltare se stesso?

Quando esce nello spiazzo fuori dagli studios, si guarda attorno, trovando Ben seduto sulle scale antincendio abbastanza defilato per non farsi vedere.  
Roger si avvicina piano, solo quando è a pochi passi dal biondo questo lo nota, sobbalzando vistosamente.  
Quando lo fissa con quegli occhi azzurri sgranati, Roger rimane spiazzato per qualche secondo.  
Ben sta piangendo, con tanto di lacrimoni e naso che cola. E con ancora la parrucca e il costume da “Rogerina” addosso, il quadro generale fa per un istante impazzire Roger.  
Oh.  
-Ben? Tutto bene?- domanda piano il più vecchio, reprimendo quell’istinto paterno di prendergli il viso tra le mani e carezzargli le guance.  
Ben, in tutta risposta, arrossisce vistosamente, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano e tirando su con il naso.  
-Sì. Sì, tutto… tutto bene- bofonchia, cercando di non guardarlo, ma Roger si sente morire nel vederlo così.  
-Non mi pare.-  
-S-sono… sono solo un po' stanco.-  
Restano in silenzio per qualche secondo, Roger sarebbe anche pronto a girarsi per andarsene, ma Ben sembra tentennare.  
Poi lo guarda con occhi languidi e in cerca di affetto, mordendosi piano il labbro inferiore.  
Allora Roger gli offre una sigaretta e il biondino accetta, allungando le belle dita fino a prenderla.  
-In realtà non va bene. Non va bene per un cazzo- singhiozza.  
Roger si sente morire dentro nel vederlo così. -Vuoi parlarmene?-  
-È solo una cazzata…-  
-Dimmi tutto, ragazzo mio.-  
Ben non risponde, si sposta di poco e fa segno a Roger di sedersi di fianco a lui.  
Il batterista sente il profumo della lacca e del make up, ma poi Ben tira una boccata di fumo dalla sigaretta e la nicotina purtroppo copre tutto.  
-È che…- comincia a parlare il più piccolo, mordicchiandosi poi la nocca del pollice. -Mi vergogno quasi a piangere per una stronzata del genere.-  
D’improvviso la voce gli si spezza a causa di una serie di singulti e ancora qualche piccola lacrima scivola sulla sua guancia tonda.  
Roger non può farcela, ma di certo si ferma dal dargli quella dannata carezza sul viso. Appoggia solo la mano all’altezza della spalla, massaggiandola appena.  
-Con calma, Benny. Non c’è fretta- sussurra piano.  
Ben lo guarda con uno sguardo così mortificato.  
-Ok. Ok, insomma, appena ci siamo separati, poco prima di tornare sul set a girare la scena, ho… ho sentito alcuni addetti ai lavori che… insomma, hanno fatto commenti sul fatto che…- Si morde il labbro inferiore, gesticolando appena. -Non so come dirlo in modo carino, ma hanno fatto allusioni sul fatto che io stessi facendo “la zoccola con Roger Taylor”. E-e mi sono sentito male. Sono tornato subito ai pensieri che mi giravano per la testa quando mi hanno preso per il film. Che non ho talento, che sono solo biondo e stupido, che mi vogliono solo perché faccio eccitare le ragazzine, che non valgo niente e… e…- Quel fiume in piena di parole si ferma solo per via dell’ennesimo singhiozzo che blocca la gola di Ben.  
Roger sente il cuore stringersi di fronte a quei lacrimoni e al fatto che Ben sia così sensibile su quel fronte lo rende ancora più vulnerabile e incredibilmente attraente. Ancora più di prima.  
-Calmo. Con calma, ragazzo mio.- Roger gli massaggia con una leggera pressione la spalla, non riuscendo a trattenersi dallo sfiorargli il mento con l’indice e il pollice della mano libera, costringendolo ad alzare gli occhi verso di lui.  
-Respira, ok? Respira, Ben.-  
-Cazzo, mi vergogno come se avessi fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Scusami, non… ah, cazzo.- Ben sfugge ancora dal suo sguardo, nascondendosi dietro le onde morbide della parrucca, facendo un gesto così femminile e sensuale che costringe Roger a focalizzarsi sull’intento di tirarlo su di morale e non sulla sua eccitazione crescente.  
-Ben. Hey, Ben. Guardami, ok?- Gli afferra meglio la mandibola con un gesto gentile e Ben non può che obbedirgli.  
-Guardami- ripete piano, e finalmente quegli occhi meravigliosi sono nei suoi.  
-Così, bravo.- Gli sorride gentile, osservando come le guance tonde del più piccolo siano deliziosamente rosate. E non di certo per il trucco in quel momento.  
-Sono solo commenti da teste di cazzo, Ben. Ti capisco fin troppo bene. Lo so cosa provi, non credere che i giornalisti all’epoca ci andassero leggeri con il fatto che fossi abbastanza “zoccola” a vent’anni- gli parla piano, vuole davvero fargli capire quanto siano simili quelle situazioni che lui stesso ha provato anni prima.  
-Quelli che ci rimettono siamo sempre noi. Non ci danno mai per seri, credono che dietro il bel faccino non ci sia nulla. Ma si sbagliano eccome.-  
Non si accorge di sfiorargli appena la guancia con l’indice. Non si accorge di quanto Ben gli sia vicino in quel momento. Non si accorge di quanto quella bocca rosa sia sempre più attraente.  
-Ben, sei stato preso per il film perché sei un ragazzo meraviglioso e un bravissimo attore. Sono stato io a premere per farti prendere e di certo non solo perché sei biondo e bellissimo.- Gli sorride dolcemente. -Non vergognarti perché stai piangendo per qualcosa che ti ha fatto male. Brian può testimoniare per le infinite volte in cui mi ha trovato a piangere di fronte all’ennesimo articolo in cui mi dipingevano come una cazzo di prostituta da strada, e gli piangevo sulla spalla.-  
Le carezze sulla guancia del più giovane non smettono e quel viso di bambola è così pericolosamente vicino al suo.  
Roger si perde per un istante a contemplare quanto quegli occhi siano meravigliosi e il mascara leggermente sbavato li rende ancora più belli.  
-Quello che voglio dire è che sì, queste cose fanno male, ma scompaiono di fronte al fatto che tu vali così tanto, ragazzo mio, che questi commenti sono inutili e devono scivolare via. Sei forte, vali più di quelle persone.- Roger quasi si stupisce di quanto possa essere serio in un momento del genere, con quel bellissimo ragazzo a pochi centimetri da lui, con la bocca socchiusa e le palpebre leggermente abbassate.  
Poi Ben gli sorride, così dolcemente da fargli sciogliere il cuore.  
-Non darci peso, Ben. È inutile e ti fa soltanto soffrire.- Gli sfiora ancora la guancia, questa volta togliendo una piccola lacrima che sfugge al controllo dell’altro.  
Ma a Ben non importa, perché ormai Roger l’ha cancellata. Restano fermi a fissarsi per un tempo interminabile.  
Roger sa che potrebbe anche solo allungare il collo per avere quella bocca magnifica, ma si trattiene.  
-Grazie, Roger. Davvero. Grazie- sussurra pianissimo, la voce che gracchia per via del pianto e il respiro caldo che sa di nicotina.  
Allora Roger apre le braccia. -Vieni qui, dai, fatti abbracciare.-  
Il più piccolo non se lo fa ripetere due volte e non sembra esitare un istante, quasi si butta contro di lui.  
Finalmente il batterista affonda il viso in quella parrucca così morbida, sentendo i muscoli della sua schiena sotto i palmi delle mani.  
Come se stesse aspettando quel momento da sempre.  
Roger sente il respiro flebile del suo ragazzino contro il collo e Dio solo sa come riesce ad avere quell’autocontrollo per non stringere di più quell’abbraccio.  
Ma è Ben che si spinge leggermente contro di lui, accoccolandosi meglio con la guancia contro la sua spalla e poggiando piano le labbra contro la pelle del suo collo.  
Cosa?  
Roger non capisce se sia stato un semplice caso fortuito dato dalla posizione così vicina o se per davvero Ben lo abbia fatto di proposito, ma quella bocca morbida si è premuta per un breve istante proprio sotto all’angolo della mandibola.  
Oh.  
Roger dovrebbe sciogliere quell’abbraccio, dovrebbe farlo in fretta, lo sa perfettamente, ma il corpo di quel ragazzo è qualcosa di impossibile da ignorare.  
Allora muove piano la mano destra, scivolando in su, verso il collo, e Ben si spinge di più contro di lui, la bocca sempre lì, a un sospiro dalla sua pelle.  
La mano di Roger si ferma nella sua risalita verso la nuca del più giovane, quando è quest’ultimo finalmente a sciogliere l’abbraccio. Ben però non si sposta di molto, restando con un braccio attorno alle spalle del più vecchio, sbuffando quando si rende conto di avere un disastro in faccia.  
-Cazzo. “Waterproof” un cavolo. Oh!- bofonchia, passandosi una mano sull’angolo dell’occhio per togliersi così il mascara sbavato.  
Ma si blocca, osservando il collo di Roger.  
-T-ti ho macchiato la camicia di mascara…- sussurra piano, con voce decisamente roca e bassa.  
Fin troppo sensuale, e d’improvviso languida. Forse non lo ha fatto apposta, ma Roger sente una vampata di calore piombare nel suo inguine.  
Cazzo, ragazzino.  
Ben allora lo fissa con occhi dolci, la mano ferma all’altezza del suo sterno e il viso ancora così vicino al suo. È così bello, profuma di proibito e Roger vorrebbe solo affondare il viso in quel collo bianco per sentire ancora di più quell’essenza.  
-Scusami- bofonchia dispiaciuto, abbassando piano le ciglia lunghe, rendendo quello sguardo dolce e innocente qualcosa di sensuale e irresistibile.  
Roger deglutisce piano, riportando la mano sulla sua guancia, sfiorandola con carezze dolci.  
Ben lo guarda ancora, ma non riesce a capire che cosa gli stia passando per la testa.  
-Non preoccuparti, Benny. Si lava via tutto- sussurra Roger sulla bocca socchiusa del giovane, perché quelle labbra rosa sono davvero e pericolosamente vicine alle sue.  
Ben si morde piano il labbro inferiore e Roger stringe leggermente più forte la mano attorno al suo fianco.  
Era finita lì? Neppure se n’era accorto.

E poi Ben si sporge, dandogli un bacio sull’angolo della bocca. 

Un piccolo e tenero bacio che Roger sente attraverso la barba.  
Quelle stupende labbra morbide e imbellettate di rossetto si premono piano vicino alle sue.  
Roger resta per qualche secondo spiazzato da quel gesto, oltre che per il modo in cui poi il più giovane resta a fissarlo quando si scosta appena.  
Gli sorride. Gli sorride dolcemente e in un modo disarmante.  
Roger si domanda che cosa potrebbe accadere se sporgesse il collo più avanti e facesse sua quella bocca deliziosa.  
In un istante si immagina già con la lingua lì dentro e pensa a quali dolci mugolii potrebbe produrre Ben, se solo si lasciasse baciare da lui.  
Ma non fa nulla, se non guardarlo con evidente sguardo stranito.  
Ben vorrebbe parlargli, lo vede mordersi piano il labbro inferiore, indeciso sul da farsi, ma vengono interrotti dalla voce insistente di una delle assistenti del regista.  
Quindi il più giovane scatta sul posto, separandosi velocemente da lui e quasi scappando in un marasma di capelli lunghi che sobbalzano quando si mette a correre e quella gonnellina che si alza appena per quel gesto.  
Cazzo.  
Cazzo, Benny.


	2. Analyzing what I say

“Analyzing what I say”  
\- 

Roger non vede più Ben fino alla sera dopo l’accaduto, quando si ritrova seduto su un divanetto del lounge bar dell’albergo in cui i ragazzi alloggiano, in compagnia del suo biondino.  
Quest’ultimo gli aveva scritto per ringraziarlo del supporto che gli aveva dato il giorno prima, chiedendogli di poter parlare ancora solo loro due “magari davanti a un drink” e logicamente Roger non aveva aspettato mezzo secondo per rispondergli “solo se posso offrire io”.  
E così si trova a chiacchierare del più e del meno con lui, a godersi la risata cristallina di Ben, in tutta tranquillità su quella terrazza con vista su Londra, e sì, è diventato fin troppo sentimentale.  
Perché oltre a risvegliargli i desideri più sporchi, facendogli immaginare ogni tipologia di posizione in cui metterlo, quel ragazzino gli scalda il cuore.

Ma quella sera Roger intravede qualcosa nello sguardo dell’altro, qualcosa che lo spinge a fare un passo in avanti e a osare.  
-Perché mi hai baciato ieri?- gli chiede, senza tergiversare più di tanto, sorseggiando il suo whisky.  
E anche se nella penombra di quell’angolo del locale, Roger può quasi osservare come d’improvviso le guance del più giovane diventino di un rosso vivo per via dell’imbarazzo.  
Ben si morde sovrappensiero il labbro inferiore e gli occhi del più vecchio cadono proprio lì. Irresistibile.  
-Non è così… o-ovvio?- sussurra, guardandolo di sottecchi.  
Roger non sa ancora bene come riesca a trattenersi dal farlo suo direttamente contro lo schienale del divanetto. Ma pensa a quanto sia sempre più meraviglioso il modo in cui l’imbarazzo lo divora, e di certo non avrebbe affrettato le cose.  
-Ovvio? Cosa?- continua a fingere di non capire, sghignazzando appena e facendosi leggermente più vicino al più piccolo.  
Quest’ultimo gli regala un accenno di sorriso sghembo, rendendogli ancora più difficile il trattenersi.  
-Che mi piaci.-

Oh.

Roger si sporge del tutto in avanti, prendendo alla sprovvista il suo biondino quando gli dà un bacio sul collo scoperto dalla maglietta e lo sente trattenere il respiro.  
-Ah. Davvero? Non me n’ero accorto- bisbiglia con voce roca vicino al suo orecchio, dove poi lascia un altro piccolo bacio appena sotto il lobo, scivolando piano lungo la linea perfetta della mascella.  
Ben ha un profumo squisito, la sua pelle è deliziosa, così morbida e dolce da essere irresistibile. Quando ritorna a guardarlo dritto in viso, le sue guance sono paonazze, la bocca socchiusa e lo sguardo trasognato.  
Quei bellissimi occhi azzurri e le pupille dilatate fisse nelle sue.  
Roger gli sfiora in punta di polpastrelli la nuca, osserva come Ben emette squisiti e timidi sospiri per quelle semplici e piccole carezze.  
Quando poi gli regala un assaggio di un bacio ben più profondo di uno sfiorarsi di labbra, Ben porta una mano sulla sua coscia, stringendo abbastanza da far capire quanto desideri di più.  
-A-andiamo in camera.-  
Roger non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

È abbastanza difficile per entrambi non mettersi le mani addosso durante il breve tragitto dal locale alla camera di Ben.  
Sono abbastanza bravi a non toccarsi neppure in ascensore.  
Quando finalmente la porta della suite viene chiusa alle spalle di Roger, quest’ultimo si lascia andare a un sospiro compiaciuto nel ritrovarsi premuto contro di essa dal corpo del più giovane.  
Ben gli porta le braccia dietro il collo, gettandosi quasi disperatamente contro la sua bocca e finalmente il più vecchio si può gustare appieno quelle labbra rosa.  
La lingua di Ben ha il sapore del moscow mule appena bevuto, e senza preamboli si fionda alla ricerca di quella di Roger che non tarda a intrecciarsi alla sua.  
Il batterista chiude le braccia attorno alla schiena del suo ragazzino, se lo preme addosso afferrandogli la nuca con una mano e spingendolo a inclinare la testa di lato per poter prendere il controllo di quel bacio.  
Si scambiano schiocchi umidi di labbra, le lingue che lottano per predominare.  
Ben lo bacia con foga, ma Roger riesce ben presto ad ammansirlo, mordendogli con decisione il labbro inferiore.  
Si separano quando non hanno più aria nei polmoni e Roger lo fissa con desiderio, succhiando avidamente ancora quella bocca meravigliosa, strappandogli un piccolo miagolio.  
-Stai buono, bambino- sussurra con voce bassa, dominante.  
Ben si lascia mangiare dai suoi occhi azzurri, bruciano di bramosia solo per lui.  
Le dita di Roger cominciano a spogliarlo piano, facendogli scivolare la felpa dalle spalle, poi la cintura e la maglietta bianca che si avviluppa ai loro piedi.  
Roger lo ha già visto quel corpo meraviglioso, in fotografia o sbirciando durante i cambi d’abito, ma averlo sotto i palmi frementi e ingordi delle sue mani è qualcosa da mozzare il fiato.  
La pelle bianca, morbida e liscia, i muscoli così gonfi e delineati da far venire l’acquolina alla bocca solo a vederli. Toccarli poi, manda il cervello di Roger per un istante in tilt.  
I pantaloni con annessi scarpe e calzini fanno compagnia al resto del vestiario molto velocemente. Lo lascia solo in boxer grigi già ben gonfi da un’evidente erezione.  
Il batterista si costringe a non crollare in ginocchio per prenderlo tutto in bocca.  
Gli dà un bacio veloce e vorace, con uno schiocco di bocche umide quando si separa da lui, e lo fa tremolare in attesa tra le sue braccia.  
-Vai sul letto, biondino, e mettiti comodo- bisbiglia il più vecchio, dandogli un piccolo bacio alla base del collo e una strizzata decisa alla natica sinistra.  
Ben freme, staccandosi a malincuore da lui.  
Quando ruzzola impaziente al centro del letto, lo aspetta in trepidante attesa, appoggiato sui gomiti, con il viso paonazzo, i capelli scompigliati e le gambe leggermente aperte.  
Una meraviglia per gli occhi.  
Roger si avvicina lentamente al letto, le iridi azzurre del più piccolo seguono attentamente ogni suo movimento, mentre si spoglia piano, gettando a terra la giacca, aprendosi di qualche bottone la camicia e cominciando a sbottonarsi i pantaloni.  
Ben deglutisce e gli occhi finiscono subito in mezzo alle gambe del più vecchio.  
Allora in un batter di ciglia le mani del più giovane sono sui polsi dell’altro e Ben si siede sul bordo del letto. Continuando a fissarlo, il biondino gli abbassa la zip dei pantaloni.  
-Cazzo, mi farai morire, Benjamin.- Gli piace dire il suo nome per intero, gli dà un senso di dominio sul più piccolo.  
E a quanto pare anche a Ben piace.

Roger deve fare mente locale nel giro di una frazione di secondo, per ricordarsi l’ultima volta in cui un bellissimo ragazzino gli ha fatto un delizioso e fantastico pompino come quello che sta facendo Ben, prendendolo tutto senza tanti problemi, guardandolo di tanto in tanto mentre con la lingua piatta lecca tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Sono così morbide le sue labbra sulla punta, così calda e umida la sua bocca, così accogliente la sua gola che si chiude in modo osceno quando si spinge così in fondo da affondare con la punta del naso fin tra i suoi peli pubici.  
Ben non aiuta, mugolando in modo sfacciato, come farebbe una porno star, ansimando pesantemente quando riprende fiato e lo lascia andare con un umido “pop” di bocca.  
E allora Roger gli afferra la mandibola, facendolo incespicare nel proprio respiro agitato e preme il pollice su quella bocca umida e gonfia.  
-Stupendo.- Si abbassa, lo bacia con decisione e furia. -Sei stupendo.- E ancora gli mangia la bocca, lasciandolo in un groviglio di brividi e il suo nome sospirato in un filo di voce.

Ci vuole ben poco prima di ritrovarsi entrambi distesi uno sull’altro al centro di quell’enorme letto, con le bocche a cercarsi avidamente e le mani in ogni angolo dei loro corpi.  
I boxer di Ben vengono strappati via forse con troppa foga, così come i pantaloni di Roger.  
Il batterista strizza con decisione tra le gambe spalancate del più piccolo, facendolo mugolare e dimenare in cerca di attenzioni.  
Gli sussurra sulla pelle del collo quanto sia magnifico, costantemente glielo vuole ricordare e Ben si scioglie sempre di più tra le sue braccia.  
Ormai i loro bacini cozzano con movimenti frenetici, quasi a far male, e allora è Ben che, in un barlume di lucidità, riesce a divincolarsi appena dall’intreccio di gambe e braccia, sporgendosi verso il beauty case poggiato sul comodino.  
Roger lo osserva ficcarci dentro la mano, cercare per qualche secondo e ritornare a fissarlo con in mano un paio di preservativi e una boccetta di lubrificante.  
Oh, Benny.  
Il batterista sghignazza soddisfatto nell’osservare quanto gli occhi di Ben lo stiano implorando di prenderlo il prima possibile. E anche se avrebbe speso ancora qualche minuto a farlo tremolare come una verginella prendendolo in bocca o ficcando la lingua in quel culo magnifico, deve ammettere che una sana scopata sarebbe più che apprezzata da entrambi.

Si posiziona meglio tra le gambe ormai più che spalancate dell’altro, spingendolo a mettersi comodo con la testa affondata nei cuscini e posizionandone uno sotto i fianchi.  
Glieli sfiora in una carezza quasi dolce, così in conflitto con lo sguardo che gli lancia.  
Si ferma un istante per contemplarlo, così pronto a farsi fare di tutto da lui… Roger si morde l’interno della guancia per evitare di venire brutalmente con il solo atto di fissare quella stupenda creatura.  
Lo continua a guardare, mentre si bagna le dita di lubrificante, abbassandosi poi per essergli a pochi centimetri dalla bocca socchiusa, ma senza concedergli un bacio.  
La sua mano intanto scivola senza preamboli tra le gambe del più piccolo, che le apre sfacciatamente.  
Un po' di scena non avrebbe guastato l’attimo, e anche se si sarebbe tuffato ben volentieri su quelle labbra turgide, beh, si concede qualche istante di “chiacchierata sporca”. Giusto per farlo sciogliere ancora di più.  
-Dimmi- sussurra languido, mentre spinge un dito dentro la carne del suo ragazzino. -Ti piace farti sbattere da un uomo? Uh? Sentirlo tutto dentro, tutto il mio cazzo fino alle palle. Tutto fino in fondo, Benny. Ti piace l’idea?-  
Ben si lascia andare a un sospiro così sporco e languido da fargli girare la testa.  
Roger gli dà un piccolo bacio all’altezza della spalla, scivolando a mordere lentamente il capezzolo sinistro, sempre muovendo piano il dito, facendoglielo sentire con dolcezza.  
Vergine o meno al sesso tra uomini, di certo non lo avrebbe preso come fosse una bambola gonfiabile.  
Ben, dopo qualche istante di tremori, gli fa cenno di sì con la testa, e allora Roger si lascia andare a una risatina maliziosa.  
Gli afferra la mandibola, costringendolo a girare la testa su un lato, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio.  
-Cattiva ragazza…- cicaleccia.  
Ben lo segue per un istante in una breve e timida risatina, smorzata dall’intrusione di un secondo e terzo dito.  
Roger fa appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non farlo suo in quella frazione di secondo, quando dalla bocca di Ben sgorgano miagolii e gemiti osceni.  
Nel momento in cui quegli occhi azzurri tornano nei suoi, non può resistere oltre.

Si prende un breve istante per scartare e mettersi il preservativo, lo sguardo stralunato ed eccitato dell’altro costantemente addosso. Ha un fremito lungo la schiena quando si prepara con una copiosa dose di lubrificante, abbassandosi per dargli un bacio umido, fatto prettamente di lingua che riempie la bocca aperta di Ben.  
Non si allontana molto da lui, restando vigile su ogni minima espressione del viso del più giovane. Se anche avesse intravisto un minimo sentore di dolore, avrebbe smesso all’istante.  
Ma non c’è alcuna smorfia sofferente né una richiesta di smetterla nel momento in cui comincia a farsi strada in lui.  
Anzi.  
A ogni centimetro del sesso di Roger che lentamente lo riempie, Ben getta la testa all’indietro, affondando con la nuca nel cuscino e aprendo la bocca in un lamento compiaciuto.  
Roger lo guarda perdersi nel piacere di essere pieno del suo cazzo, di essere suo. Ben è meraviglioso e già quasi completamente sfatto solo con quella prima intrusione.  
-Ti piace, Ben?- bisbiglia piano, baciandogli il collo e tenendogli le gambe aperte, affondando con le unghie nei muscoli sotto al ginocchio. Si ferma per un breve istante, quando entra completamente e non può che lasciarsi andare a un pesante sospiro nel sentirsi completamente stretto in quel meraviglioso culo.  
Ben si contorce, stringe le dita attorno al lenzuolo e apre gli occhi con palpebre frementi.  
-Sì. Sì, cazzo, sì.- Ha la voce incrinata e spezzata da quei piccoli gemiti che scivolano dolcemente nelle orecchie del più vecchio, che si prodiga nel continuare a baciare quella pelle bianca.  
Roger allora comincia a muoversi piano, vuole studiare ancora un po' quel bellissimo viso e contemplare quanto Ben possa essere spudoratamente eccitante con la bocca aperta e gonfia, le guance bordeaux e gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Ed è così bello sentire come i muscoli si chiudono alla perfezione attorno alla propria erezione, sentirsi soffocare e risucchiare ogni volta in cui il suo bacino si muove in avanti e indietro, ritmicamente.  
Poi Ben gli afferra il retro delle cosce, costringendolo ad affondare con un movimento secco e deciso, tutto fino in fondo.  
-Rog…- Ha la voce gracchiante e bassa. -Scopami, cazzo- sibila sulla sua bocca, allungando la lingua per lambirla.  
Roger grugnisce.  
Benny boy.  
Oh, Benny.  
-Non mi fai male, scopami più forte.- E nel dirlo, stringe le sue cosce, lo spinge ad affondare ancora con una botta secca tanto da sentire le ossa del culo collidere con quelle del suo bacino.  
E allora Roger vuole provare una cosa che non fa da troppo tempo.  
Gli afferra la mandibola con forza, lo costringe a fissarlo e solo per quel gesto abbastanza rozzo, Ben sembra andare già al settimo cielo.  
Se vuole le maniere forti, beh, Roger Taylor non è di certo il primo a tirarsi indietro.  
Con la mano libera gli dà un piccolo schiaffo sulla guancia e ascolta un sospiro languido che sgorga da quella bocca stupenda. Con un colpo secco di bacino, resta fermo dentro al suo corpo, completamente stretto nella sua carne umida.  
Lo colpisce ancora, e ancora, gli arrossa la guancia e Ben chiude gli occhi, completamente sopraffatto dal piacere più puro.  
-Più forte? Vuoi più forte, Benjamin?- sibila a denti stretti, osservando sempre attentamente ogni minima variazione sul viso congestionato di Ben.  
Quest'ultimo rotea gli occhi all’indietro, rantolando un gemito cavernoso e primitivo. -S-sì, ti prego, sì- biascica con la voce impastata dal piacere, e quando riapre gli occhi le sue iridi sono liquide.  
Poi, con dita tremanti, gli afferra la mano stretta attorno alla sua mandibola, stringendogli piano il polso e fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Roger si specchia per un breve istante in quello sguardo lussurioso e lacrimevole, tutto a un tratto il cuore gli batte così forte da poter affermare di essere sull’orlo di un infarto solo per il modo in cui lo sta guardando.  
Non sa perché – o forse si, ma non lo vuole ammettere di essersi infatuato follemente di quel ragazzino –, ma in quello sguardo traboccante d’eccitazione intravede una sorta di ammirazione e fiducia sconfinata.  
Ben lo guarda con lo sguardo più bisognoso e dolce allo stesso tempo che possa mai dargli, gli si dona completamente con totale trasporto.  
E Roger si concede un bacio veloce su quella bocca gonfia, e quel bacio così casto manda una miriade di brividi lungo la sua schiena.  
Poi la mano di Ben stringe leggermente di più la presa sul polso e spinge la mano a chiudersi piano attorno al suo collo, premendo per un istante su pomo d’Adamo che scatta sotto il palmo di Roger.  
Questo basta per risvegliarlo da quel torpore sentimentale, ricordandogli dove si trova e chi ha da soddisfare.  
Con uno scatto abbandona il collo di Ben per afferrargli con decisione le gambe, piegandogliele contro il petto, mozzandogli il respiro quando gli porta le ginocchia fin quasi alle orecchie.  
Ben forse vorrebbe lasciarsi andare a un’esternazione colorita, ma la voce gli muore in gola quando Roger lo ammutolisce, riprendendo un ritmo serrato e ben più cattivo del precedente, affondando con spinte forti, da far quasi male per come il suo bacino cozza con violenza contro il culo tondo ed esposto del suo biondino.  
Ma Ben getta la testa all’indietro, la bocca aperta in un gemito muto che esce dalla sua gola a piccoli rantoli e gli occhi gli si ribaltano.  
Meraviglioso, fantastico, un’oscena opera d’arte.  
Il letto cigola in modo imbarazzante, sbattendo alcune volte contro il muro e la cosa gli piace parecchio.  
Purtroppo Roger sa di non poter resistere ancora molto e un travolgente orgasmo lo attraversa da capo a piedi, costringendolo a strizzare le palpebre in un istante di blackout.  
Ben miagola sotto di lui, gemendo piano quando Roger, ripresosi dall’annichilimento che ancora serpeggia nel suo corpo, gli lascia libere le gambe e, restando sempre dentro di lui, porta la mano a stringere la sua dura erezione in cerca d’attenzioni.  
Quando comincia a muoverla, Ben inarca la schiena e morde con violenza il labbro inferiore. Ha le guance rosse, la bocca screpolata e gonfia, e i capelli gli sfiorano la fronte rendendolo così sporco…  
-Come sei bello, Ben, Dio, lo prendi così bene il mio cazzo, sei stupendo.- Glielo bisbiglia all’orecchio, mentre Ben viene nella sua mano, sporcando le dita di Roger e i propri addominali contratti nello spasmo.  
Roger continua a stringere il suo sesso, gli strappa ogni singola goccia di quel piacere che letteralmente lo fa accartocciare sotto di sé.  
Ben emette un gemito così languido e dolce da far quasi venire ancora Roger che, ammaliato, lo fissa, ammira ogni singolo muscolo contratto su quel corpo divino, e quei rigagnoli bianchi che lo macchiano.  
Stupendo.  
Roger sente che potrebbe svenire in quell’istante. Morire a settant’anni tra le gambe di un bellissimo biondino, con ancora i muscoli tremolanti per come lo ha scopato.  
Sì, è un pensiero assolutamente becero, ma Roger se lo concede, come si concede di dargli piccoli baci sulla spalla – e perché no, anche di mordergli piano il capezzolo sinistro – e vederlo sobbalzare perché la sua pelle è ancora troppo sensibile. Il petto ampio si alza e abbassa a causa del respiro affannoso.  
Crolla al suo fianco per un breve istante, cerca di tornare a una respirazione più umana e consona alla sua età, togliendosi il preservativo e gettandolo a terra.  
Roger volta lo sguardo verso il suo ragazzino, così bello, distrutto, con quei capelli biondi stupendi che gli sfiorano la fronte e la pelle arrossata.  
Non può trattenersi dal sorridere appena nel vederlo così piccolo e d’improvviso… fragile.  
Gli dà l’ennesimo bacio sulla spalla e a fatica si alza dal letto, riprendendo lentamente a respirare normalmente. Va in bagno in cerca di un asciugamano per ripulire il suo biondino, che ancora resta immobile in totale post-orgasmo. Si è solo spostato leggermente sul fianco e nasconde il viso nel cuscino.   
Quando Roger si prodiga nel ripulirlo al meglio, si ferma d’improvviso, alzando gli occhi verso il suo viso.  
Ben singhiozza.  
Oh no. Si sporge in avanti in cerca degli occhi dell’altro, ma questi si nasconde ancora.  
-Benny? Oh, cazzo, ti-ti ho fatto male? Parlami, ragazzino.- È preoccupato, sinceramente preoccupato dell’eventualità di avergli fatto male, di aver esagerato.  
Si sente morire dentro all’idea di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma Ben nega con un leggero gesto della testa.  
-No… no, affatto- mormora alla fine con voce spezzata dall’ennesimo singhiozzo, ma ancora si nasconde contro la mano.  
Roger può vedere una piccola lacrima che solca la sua guancia arrossata e davvero, non riesce a respirare. Gli prende piano i polsi, apre quella piccola corazza che si è creato e Ben abbassa lo sguardo.  
-E allora perché piangi?- sussurra dolcemente, avvicinandosi a lui e lasciandogli una leggera carezza tra i capelli scompigliati.  
Ben sembra rilassarsi, le spalle si abbassano e lui si apre leggermente.  
-N-nulla… sono stufo di piagnucolare.-  
-Dimmi perché piangevi, per favore.-  
E allora Ben alza lo sguardo lacrimevole verso di lui, tirando su con il naso in un modo delizioso. Così giovane e fragile.  
Roger vorrebbe solo stringerlo in un abbraccio e baciarlo fino ad addormentarsi insieme a lui.  
-Perché sono felice di come mi stai trattando dopo avermi…- Ben si blocca, non finisce la frase, mordendosi con forza il labbro inferiore.  
Roger sbuffa dal naso, capendo al volo che cosa intende. -Ben, cosa credevi? Che ti avrei buttato via come un oggetto?- domanda con voce leggermente piccata.  
Il ragazzino si nasconde ancora con il viso nel cuscino, emettendo un suono simile a un lamento doloroso.  
-Lo ammetto, sì, avevo paura che tu ti saresti rivestito subito dopo e addio, ciao Benjamin- gli dice tutto d’un fiato.  
Roger non può resistere ancora.  
Gli prende il volto tra le mani e gli dà un leggero bacio a fior di labbra.  
-Che sciocchezze, biondino- sussurra delicato sulla bocca arrossata del più giovane, sentendolo tremare e sospirare dolcemente.  
E allora si distende meglio vicino a lui, afferrando il copriletto per cercare di coprire entrambi.  
Ben non aspetta e si raggomitola teneramente contro di lui, e Roger sente il cuore perdere alcuni battiti.  
Non resiste, quel ragazzino è letteralmente un nervo scoperto e lui… lui vuole proteggerlo.  
Lo stringe tra le braccia, lasciandolo appoggiarsi contro la sua spalla. Gli dà un piccolo bacio sulla tempia e sente Ben sorridergli contro il collo.  
-Uhm. Ho esagerato per caso?- sussurra dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, con solo il placido respirare del biondino contro la pelle.  
Quando Ben riemerge dal suo collo, si specchia in occhi dubbiosi.  
-C-con la questione schiaffo.- Gli sfiora piano la guancia, vedendola ancora arrossata, e spera vivamente che non sia per colpa sua.  
Ben, dal canto suo, avvampa violentemente, diventando così dolce che Roger gli sfiora lo zigomo con il pollice.  
-No, Rog. A-anzi… è stato…- balbetta piano il più giovane.  
Roger si sente alleggerito, mentre l’angoscia che gli stringeva il petto scivola via.  
Assottiglia lo sguardo, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con il proprio.  
-È stato?- domanda con voce languida, scatenando una leggera risatina frivola nell’altro.  
Meglio. Molto meglio.  
Ben gli dà una piccola pacca sulla spalla, nascondendosi ancora nell’incavo del suo collo. -Stronzo. Hai capito- bofonchia con la voce impastata dal sonno.  
Roger gli accarezza piano i capelli, lasciando piccoli grattini sulla nuca ben rasata.  
È così dolce, così bella quella sensazione di pace che il respiro del ragazzo gli provoca.  
-Uh-uhm. Da replicare, insomma- bisbiglia nel suo orecchio.  
Ben sghignazza piano, annuendo lentamente contro la sua spalla.

Roger non può che stringerlo di più tra le braccia e tenerselo vicino al cuore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fino a qui.  
> Presto nuove storie!
> 
> xoxo  
> ninfy

**Author's Note:**

> NdA  
> Aggiornamento della seconda parte martedì prossimo!
> 
> xoxo  
> ninfy


End file.
